7Days: The Countess
by scottsman
Summary: When a Celtic Countess comes to town to negotiate a mineral contract with the goverment Frank's opinion becomes the one that can make or break the deal. and Ramsey winds up in deep doo-doo
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue: The Arrival**

Frank Parker, Olga Vukavitch, Nathan Ramsey, Bradley Talmadge, Ballard and Isaac Mentor stood in the briefing room watching a news brief from Washington about the visit of Ten-Year old Celtic Countess Bridgett O'Mearin.

"I can't believe all this Hoopla is over some kid." Muttered Ramsey.

"That kid," said Talmadge, "is sitting on top of a giant Carbide aridium deposit the biggest ever found that stuff is invaluable to the space program. If they can get her to sign that agreement NASA will be set for life." Just then there was a beep from the fax machine heralding the arrival of a memo. Talmadge walked over picked up the memo and scanned over it.

"Okay people listen up," he said, "there is going to be a party and the Palace hotel in Vegas tomorrow night in honor of Countess O'Mearin's Eleventh birthday, top brass feels that this would be prime time for any attempts to sabotage the space program. So as of right now we're on alert for Backstep should it be necessary."

When Talmadge was finished they turned their attention back to the news commentator.

"Officials have learned that the Countess actually had an ulterior motive for her visit. According to our sources Countess O'Mearin has an American Godfather that she hasn't seen since she was four years-old she said that she hopes to see him again on this trip."

"Wow," said Olga, "I wonder why her godfather would be so hard to find?" as if to answer her question the commentator continued.

"All that we currently know about her godfather is that he works with some sort of hush- hush government agency and that he disappeared on some sort of secret operation years ago. Currently officials have had no luck I tracking him down."

TBC. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The Party

7Days: The Countess 

**Part 2: The Party**

Frank stood in front of the mirror in his quarters humming happily to himself as he adjusted the bow tie on his tuxedo. Then walking over to his desk he opened the center drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box that was wrapped in shiny silver paper and shoved it into his pocket. Then with one last check of his cufflinks he walked out the door and down the hallway. He moved cautiously trying to avoid being seen. Just when he thought he was home free he rounded a corner and ran head on into Ramsey.

"Going somewhere Parker." Before Frank could answer he was grabbed by to of Ramsey's guard dogs and Hauled into the briefing room. Where Talmadge was talking with Olga.

"Bradley," gloated Ramsey, "I caught our delinquent trying to sneak out again."

"A tuxedo Frank," said Donovan, "Hot date tonight?"

"Very funny," retorted Frank noticing that Olga wasn't amused by that joke.

"Where were you trying to go, Parker?" said Talmadge looking Irritated.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Replied Frank Just then Ramsey grabbed something out of Frank's suit coat it was the silver wrapped package and a white envelope.

"What have we here?" he sneered, he opened the envelope inside was an elegant invitation that read simply.

Papa Frank,

They are celebrating my birthday in Las Vegas. At 7pm in the   
Palace Hotel ballroom, Please, please come if at all possible but if you can't I'll understand.

Your Loving goddaughter,

Bridgett.

"Mr. Parker," snapped Olga shaking her head in disgust, "that is lowest stunt you have ever pulled, pretending to be this girls long-lost godfather just to get off the base for awhile. Did you really think a forged invitation and fake present would fool us?"

"Take Parker back to his quarters and keep him there." Snapped Talmadge.

Frank didn't say anything he just scowled as he was led out the door.

Frank paced angrily in his room trying to think of something it was nearly 6:15pm and he was locked in his quarters with two guards outside the door. It wasn't until he had flung himself down in his bed in exasperation that he saw it, the large air vent in the ceiling. Smiling to himself he slipped up next to the security camera while staying out of the line of sight. Then he switched on a little device that he had put on the camera sometime ago it would feed the camera a continuous loop of him fuming and pacing. Then standing on his desk he pulled himself up into the air vent. Once he was in the ventilation shaft he pulled himself along until he emerged onto the roof. Looking around he saw the scaffold that the men working on the roof had left there. Quick as a wink he climbed down the scaffolding and jimmied the lock on the door of the nearest car, which happened to be Olga's. Slipping into the drivers seat he hotwired it.

"Olga's going to regret working late tonight," one half of his brain snickered while the other half of his brain said,

"You do realize that Olga is going to nail your hide to the wall when she finds out!" Frank mentally told both halves to shut up.

A battery of reporters from every paper you could think of crowded around the young countess as she sat cross- legged on a tall bar stool in the ballroom sipping pink lemonade. Though young in age and quite the tomboy she was a pro and handling the press. That skill came from the time she had inherited her grandfather's estate and been in the news for being the richest and youngest Countess in the world. Her Grandfather had left his fortune to her when he died in honor of her dead mother, his only daughter.

"Countess O'Mearin," said one of the reporters, "Tell us more about this mysterious godfather of yours." Bridgett put down her lemonade and smiled,

"Well," she said in a voice that had a soft Irish lilt, "He's your typical tall dark and handsome and like I told you before the work he does really secret agent type stuff he was a prisoner for a while after his last mission but they finally found him brought him home, but I still don't know exactly where he is."

"Sounds like he leads and exciting life." Said one of the reporters.

"Yes," said Bridgett, "I once told him that he should right an autobiography or memoirs or something like that, you know make a book out of it, but then I realized that wouldn't be such a good idea because he'd have to kill anyone who actually read the book." A ripple of laugher went through the reporters.

Suddenly the interview was interrupted by the sound of someone singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Bridgett, Happy Birthday to you."

Bridgett jumped to her feet at the sound of the voice and looked around excitedly. Frank appeared from around behind the reporters as he finished his song.

"You made it!!" Squealed Bridgett as she launched her self into Frank's arms and smothered him with kisses. Frank spun her around before sitting her on the ground.

"I told you I be here by hook or crook," replied Frank with a grin. Just then to security guards came running in and spoke with agent Weston the chief of security. He motioned to two of his guards and all at once they grabbed Frank on both-sides.

"Hey!" said Bridgett, "What the Heck is going on here."

"This man doesn't have and invitation, Countess," said Agent Weston, "he punched out the doorman to get in here."

"I don't care if he punched out the bloody prime minister," snapped Bridgett, "you better take you hands off my godfather or I'll have you three busted so low you'll be saying yes sir to the janitor!!"

"Your godfather?" said Weston,

"Yes," said Bridgett holding up a picture of her sitting on Franks lap when she was several years younger. Immediately the guards let go of Frank's arms and began to dust of his jacket.

"Terribly sorry about that Mr. Parker," they said.

"Get outta here!" snapped Frank and the guards scurried away.

MEANWHILE BACK AT N.N.L... 

"Ramsey walked up to Frank's quarters carrying a tray of food and motioned for the to guards to stand aside.

"Parker," he said, "Here's you din-," He stopped short when realized the room was empty.

"PARKER!!!" the thundered. Then he spotted a note lying on the table he picked it up and read:

Q: what carry's a tray of food, yells at the ceiling and is dumb as a doorknob?"

A: Nathan Ramsey.

Ramsey threw down the note and stormed out telling the guards to search the base from top to bottom 5 min later he stormed into Talmadge's office Just as Talmadge was handing some papers to Olga.

"Parker's gone again." Talmadge groaned and Olga rolled her eyes, but before she realized a chuckle escaped from her pursed lips.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," snapped Ramsey, "because he stole your car and your I.D. number to get out the emergency exit in the back gate." Olga went from amused to furious in a split second.

"When I get my hands on him!" she fumed

"Ramsey," said Talmadge use the Sat -com to track Olga's car.

Frank and Bridgett collapsed into their seats after their third dance.

"How about a drink?" said Frank,

"Sounds good," said Bridgett, "I'll take a lemonade, and make it a double."

Frank smiled and walked toward the Bar. Just as he was returning from the bar with their drinks he heard,

"Hold it right there, Parker."

"Shove it, Ramsey," He snapped with out even turning around. He continued toward Bridgett. Suddenly there was a gunshot. And Bridgett screamed as frank went down with a bullet hole in his leg. Ramsey walk up to Frank Holstering his gun, but just as he grabbed Frank Bridgett ran up and shoved both of her hands palm up into Ramsey's chest. There was a flash like white electricity and Ramsey was blown back against the wall. He slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor shuddering like a man who had been hit by lightning!

TBC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Big Trouble in a little package

**7Days: The Countess**

Frank was wheeled into N.N.L. on a gurney with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. Just as they rounded the corner Olga stepped out of the infirmary.

"Fra- Mr. Parker," she exclaimed, then she turned and glared at Ramsey, "You shot him!"

"I was doing my job," snorted Ramsey, "and my job was to bring him back!" this only got dirty looks from Olga and Frank.

"Before the end of the night you're all going to regret this," growled Frank as they wheeled him into the infirmary and Olga started to treat his wound.

Ramsey just smirked and walked out the door and down the hall to Talmadge's office to make his report. As he neared the door he heard Bradley trying to pacify someone the Phone. When Ramsey walked into the office he found Talmadge sitting there holding the phone a foot away for his ear and still cringed at the shouting coming form the receiver. All Ramsey could make out were the shouted words.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!!"

"I'm very sorry, sir." Said Talmadge trying to calm down the irate caller finally there was a loud click as the caller slammed the phone down on the other end. Olga, who had just entered the office to report on Parker's condition, stood there and watched as Talmadge sat there behind his desk glaring daggers at Ramsey.

"What's wrong, Mr. Talmadge said Olga finally breaking the tense silence.

"Do you know who that was on the phone, Ramsey?" Talmadge asked gritting his teeth and trying not to shout, "That was the Vice President of these United States, and he was on the warpath! Apparently someone from NASA called him and said that the Countess was furious because some idiot NSA agent shot her godfather in the leg at her birthday party!!!" by this time Ramsey was squirming and Olga was looking shocked. Talmadge continued, more quietly this time.

"Frank was telling us the truth all along. The countess really is his goddaughter. I guess we didn't know Frank as well as we thought we did."

"What do we do?" asked Ramsey.

"You two can patch Frank up and get him back to that party as fast as you possibly can!!" snapped Talmadge, "right now she's turning down the deal and telling the negotiators to go to Hades and stay there!"

The doors to the infirmary opened and in walked Olga. Frank who was sitting on the examination table smiled at the sheepish expression she wore.

"Now do you believe me?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Mr. Parker." She said. Turning she walked over to the drawer, opened and pulled out the birthday present that she had helped Ramsey take from him earlier.

"Now that they know the truth they are sending you back to the party," said Olga, "right now the countess is on the warpath, and she's got half of capital hill breathing down Talmadge's neck and he is breathing down Ramsey's neck."

Frank chuckled as Olga finished the bandage and helped him to his feet,

"Bridgett always did have a temper," he said, "and nothing could make her loose it faster than someone messing with her family."

Frank and Olga Walked out of the building and climbed into her car and started out for the party.

"Mr. Parker," said Olga breaking the silence, "I treated Mr. Ramsey for what appeared to be a hand-shaped electrical burn on his chest."

"Oh," said Frank appearing calmer than he felt. He had hoped that they would forget about that.

"Yes," said Olga, "and he says that the countess did it."

"And he calls me crazy," said Frank, "you and I know that isn't possible." Frank was relived when Olga seemed to have let the subject drop.

When they arrived at the party they noticed dark almost black storm clouds overshadowing the building. Lightning rippled though them causing loud clap of thunder.

"She's worse than I thought," said Frank to himself.

"What did you say?" said Olga

"Nothing," said Frank kicking himself for saying that out load.

When they entered the convention hall where the party was being held one of the federal officers ran up to Frank.

"Mr. Parker," he said, "you've got to help us the Countess has locked herself in her room and is refusing to even talk to us, and if this deal falls through guess who is going to be looking for another job!" Frank smiled,

"Let me go up there," he said, "I think I can calm Hurricane Bridgett down." Frank and Olga walked into the elevator and Frank hit the button for the penthouse floor. A few minutes later they stepped off the elevator and turning left they walked down the hall to penthouse suite Number 1 Frank knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Bridgett's Butler Shanks."

"Thank goodness you are here, Master Frank," he said, "you'd better get in here and pacify Bridgett before she blows a hole in the roof."

"What," said Olga Puzzled

"It's a figure of speech." Said Frank quickly, while, at the same time, giving the butler a will- you- keep- your- mouth- shut look. Then frank glance over the Butlers shoulder into the room and saw a glow coming from the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Stay here, Olga." he said and with that Frank darted past the butler and up the stairs when he entered the room he found that Bridge was glowing white as bolts of electricity rippled up and down her body her eyes had changed to vacant orbs that were glowing with the same white light.

Soon as she saw Frank the light disappeared and her eyes returned to normal.

"Papa Frank," she said throwing her arms around him, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, "just a little sore." Bridgett frowned when she saw the outline of the bandage under his slacks,

"You didn't bring back that jerk that shot you did you?" she asked.

"No," Frank chuckled, "He's at headquarters getting raked across the coals by the vice president and the rest of the NSA."

"Serves him right." She snarled.

"Bridgett," said Frank, as she sat on his knee, "What's all this business about you throwing the government negotiators out and telling them the deal was off."

"Well," she said, "it was a government agent that shot you. Why should I help the people that would treat you like that?"

"Bridgett," said Frank putting his arms around her, "That guy that shot me well his name is Ramsey and he has disliked me from day one. He's a real hothead but not all of these people are like that and they didn't have anything to do with what happened. It's not right to blame all of them for the actions and bad decisions of a few." Bridgett carefully considered things. Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea. Hopping of Franks lap she scurried over to the desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something down quickly and brought it to Frank.

"Papa Frank," she said with a self satisfied look on her face, "that paper gives you co-ownership of the Carbide Aridium deposit, now if they want that mineral they are going to have to be nicer to both of us."

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	4. Secrets and Shadows

**CHAPTER 4**

**Secrets and Shadows**

Everyone in the briefing room at NNL sat there looking at Frank in what can best be described as stunned silence. For the hundredth time Bradley Talmadge looked over the paper that Bridgett had drawn up. Ramsey was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't believe this," he said slamming his hand one the table for emphasis, "you put her up to this, didn't you, Parker!"

"That's enough, Ramsey!" snapped Talmadge Laying the paper down on the table.

"Thank you, Bradley." Said Frank, "And Ramsey," he continued, "just for the record this was all her idea I had nothing to do with it."

"What I don't understand is why?" said Olga

"Well," said Ballard, "I would imagine that she knows that now that Frank owns 50 of the Carbide Aridium the feds will step lightly around him, I think it's just her way on making sure that we don't have a repeat of last nights performance." Everyone in the room turned and glared and Ramsey as Ballard finished.

"What," he said, "I've already lost my next two paychecks over this, what more do you want."

"We're glaring at you Ramsey," said Talmadge, "because if it wasn't for your itchy trigger finger we wouldn't be sitting here with Frank holding all the aces."

Suddenly Frank stood up and shoved his chair up to the table.

"Ordinarily I'd love to stay and hear how all this turns out," he said, "but I promised Bridgett that I'd take her out on the town today." With that he took the paper from Talmadge and stuck it in his wallet as he walked out the door. Talmadge turned to Olga,

"Would you give him a ride to the Hotel? I don't want another on of our jeeps hotwired with a screwdriver."

Olga nodded and started out the door after Frank. Frank accepted the ride and they were off. Finally Olga gathered her courage and asked Frank the question that had been playing on her mind.

"Mr. Parker, how did you first meet Bridgett and her family?" Frank smiled

"I was wondering when you would ask that." He said, "She had just turned 3 at the time, and my unit and I were stationed in Ireland for cold weather training. On one of my few days of liberty I went in to Dublin to have some fun. I had just gotten into to the town and was headed to a pub that was a favorite hang out for the Navy guys in the area. Right in the middle of my first pint word came over the television that a little girl was being held hostage by a couple of desperate hoods who had botched a bank robbery and were trying to get away. The captain of my unit was there and I guess he could tell what I was thinking, because he told me that the police would handle it and that I was not to go sticking my nose into it."

"Let me guess," said Olga rolling her eyes, "you completely ignored him." Frank smiled and checked his watch before answering.

"In a word, yes," He said, "I knew that constable in that area was a klutz and I wasn't about to leave that little girl's life in his incompetent hands. I found out where they were holding her and I snuck in through the cellar found the little girl and slipped out again all with out them knowing that I was there. When the police stormed the place those to crooks were too busy pointing fingers at each other to figure out what had happened. I took Bridgett to her mother then Countess Morgan O'Mearin. She hugged me, thanked me profusely and named me Godfather on the spot."

"What did your Captain do when he found out?" asked Olga

"Nothing," replied Frank, "I was too big of a hero in the town for him to lock up. I spent as much of that next year and a half with Bridgett and her family as I could. We became very close. Then I shipped out to Somalia and you know the story from there."

They pulled up to the hotel just as Frank finished his story. Bridgett was waiting on the steps for him. Frank jumped out of the car and grabbed her up in a big bear hug.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied grinning from ear to ear. The she spotted Olga standing quietly by her car.

"Who's that?" she asked. Frank smiled and led her over to Olga.

"This," he said, "is Dr. Olga Vukavitch. She's the lady who patched up my leg."

"Pleased to meet you," said Bridgett holding out her hand. Olga smiled and took Bridgett's hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Countess." Said Olga

"Knock off that countess stuff," said Bridgett with a wave of her hand, "any friend of my Godfather can call me Bridgett."

"Well thank you, Bridgett," said Olga, "now I'd better go." She turned back toward the car but Bridgett grabbed her hand.

"Don't be silly," she said, "come with us."

"Oh no I couldn't," said Olga

"You can and you will." Said Bridgett, "and I won't take no for an answer."

Olga started to protest but one look at the determined look on Bridgett's face she thought better of it. Just then a long black limousine pulled up.

"A here is out ride," said Bridgett the climbed into the limo and sat down with Frank in the middle and Bridgett and Olga on either side of him.

Their first stop was the Cirque du Soliel. They all watched the acrobats with wide eyed wonder. Finally the show was over and they found themselves back in the Limo again. Suddenly as they were headed to a restaurant a white SUV pulled alongside them and forced them into a side alley. The limo driver floored it the limo shot through the side alley and down a back street with the SUV right at their heels then all at once they found themselves out in the Nevada desert. Three more White SUVs surrounded them. Two Asian men jumped out of the closest SUV and ran toward the Limo drawing their guns. Frank Jumped out to fight them but the man in front pistol whipped Frank across the face and he fell back against the car. There was a gunshot and out of the corner of his eye Frank saw the Limo driver fall. Suddenly there was a rumble in the sky and the attackers noticed storm clouds over head. Then Bridgett stepped from the limo her eyes were now vacant white orbs that glowed an eerie white light. Suddenly lightning bolts shot out of the sky and struck two of the SUVs causing massive explosions. The would-be attackers suddenly had the tables now turned on them. Jumping into the undamaged SUV they sped off.

When the men were gone Bridgett turned to Frank and her eyes became normal again. Frank had an inch long gash on his cheek where he had been struck. Bridgett reached up and gently placed her hand over the wound. A soft white glow radiated from between her fingers and when she removed her hand Frank's wound was completely healed.

"I can't believe this!" thundered a tall Asian man in a black business suit as he slammed his fist down on the table and glared daggers and his minions. "I give you a simple job like getting your hands on that mineral deposit and you blow it!"

"Forget the mineral," said his lieutenant, the man who had led the attack, "they have a weapon that makes the mineral pale in to insignificance, a girl who can control the very elements of nature!"


End file.
